


punishment

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Mood: To be tied to a chair while someone straddles my lap and masturbates.





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this idea and decided to run with it.

_This is your punishment_ , he said.

Lance pulls at the restraints around his arms tied behind him but Keith is a sadistic fuck and knows the best way to torture poor ol’ Lancey Lance.

“Goddamnit, Keith, these ropes are too tight,” he complains, and struggles a little more. “Untie me, it hurts,” he says with a glare.

Keith hums and walks towards him, the heavy weight of his boots reverberating the wood floor with each step. Keith circles around him and Lance can feel all the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His long fingers run through his hair and Lance leans into it for a moment. He hears Keith chuckle, the deep one he uses when he has Lance right where he wants him. There's one more soft sweep, a gentle ask _Is this still okay_ and Lance gives one, last, nod of his head _Yes, please_ and then Keith's fingers dig in, right at the root and yanks his head back.

Lance hisses as the muscles in his neck strain against the pull and when he tries to swallow he can feel the heavy bob of his Adam's apple.

“You didn’t say the magic word,” he sing-songs, pulls back a little further and Lance can feel water gather at the outer edges of his eyes. Keith hums again and slides his fingers all the way through and Lance’s neck sends up a thanks.

“Ah, fuck, you asshole,” he spits. “That really fucking hurt,” he says, rolls his head on his shoulders for dramatic effect.

 _This is your punishment_ , he said.

Keith laughs and gives him a little smile.

Then it drops off his face and the room’s temperature falls with it. “Five more minutes,” he says and walks back to the small clock on the desk, fiddles with the turn dial and Lance can see the alarm hand move forward. “Remember, the more you complain, the longer you stay like that,” Keith says and jesus, of course he hasn’t.

“You’re some sort of sick fuck, getting off on hurting someone who can’t defend themselves,” he says and yanks again on the rope. It cuts into his wrists. He’s going to need to stop struggling so much, but-

Keith approaches him again, his boots thudding again.

“What does that make you, then?” He asks. He takes Lance’s jaw in two of his fingers, tilts his head down. He slips his finger under his chin and down his throat, gliding against his skin like a feather. “What does that make _you_ , if _you’re_ the one getting off on getting hurt?” He says lowly and the tip of his finger slides all the way down and touches at the hard ridge of Lance’s cock, pressed tight to the zipper in his uniform pants.

Lance bites his lip, ducks his head lower in pseudo shame.

“Look at me,” Keith says.

Lance keeps his head down.

“That’s another five minutes,” Keith murmurs. He adjusts the clock accordingly. “We’re going to try that again or I’m going to leave you here until tomorrow morning,” he threatens and that’s what makes Lance sweat. Because if anything, Keith is a man of his word. “Look at me.”

Lance lifts his head, cheeks red with-

“Good boy,” Keith tells him and god, Alfor- someone. His cock twitches hard in his pants at the praise. “Now,” Keith continues. “I want you to say, ‘I’m a pervert.’”

Lance gasps, clenches his hands into fists. He can feel his nails cut into his sweaty palms.

Keith's hands make to add time again, pauses, “Don't make me tell you twice, Lance.”

And jesus, María, he has to close his eyes as he feels a heavy blurt of pre-come seep into his boxers.

“I’m a pervert,” he mumbles.

Keith puts the clock into Lance’s lap gently, the steady quiet tick tick tick as the second hand moves around the numbered face. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear it,” and this jerk-

His hand comes reaching for the clock again.

“I said, “‘I’m a pervert!’” he shouts.

Keith gives him a sardonic smile.

“Good,” he says sweetly. “Now say, ‘I’m a pervert who gets off by being punished.’”

Lance closes his eyes.

This is not his punishment. This is exactly what Lance wants. This is what Keith is giving to him. This is Keith’s kindness.

He takes a deep breath. Lets it settle inside of him. Revels in it.

Lance loves him for it.

“I’m a pervert who gets off by being punished,” he says.

Keith reaches up with both hands and runs them through Lance’s hair again, his fingertips soothing against his scalp. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “Now I’m going to give my good boy his reward.”

 _No_ , Lance thinks. _Please_.

And this is going to be his _real_ punishment.

He watches as Keith’s hands drift down the silver buckle of his belt, watches as his nimble fingers pull and twist and the belt gapes unassumingly at the waist of Keith's pants.

He slips the button through the slit and lowers the zipper, never too slow, never too fast. Perfunctory.

He lifts his left leg and places his boot against the seat of Lance's chair between his spread thighs, starts undoing the laces, lowers his foot and lifts the other, untying that one as well. He toes off his boots, one at a time.

Keith straightens and eases his pants down his legs and steps out of them. He stands in front of Lance, not paying him any mind as he readjusts the elastic around his hips. Lance can see that he's a little hard but growing bigger by the second.

“I'm going to let you choose, Lance, so pay attention,” Keith says, reaching down and picking up the clock again. “On or off?” And he motions towards himself, at the general area of his crotch.

Lance swallows and licks his lips, trying to get his voice to work. Watches as Keith starts to unbutton his grey jacket, six brass buttons hidden by the lapel of the uniform slide out of their holes and leave the fabric gaping down the center.

Keith’s white undershirt clings to his chest and Lance stares as Keith’s dog tags clink together as they swing on the chain around his neck.

“Answer?” Keith asks, pulling up the hem of his shirt a little to rub against the flat pane of his pelvis above his underwear.

“Take them off,” he swallows, his voice scraping against his dry throat, “Please, Keith, let me see you,” he begs.

Keith gives him an indulgent smile and hooks his thumbs into the thick elastic band and lowers his briefs and they glide down his thighs like silk. Lance jerks his arms, forgets that their tied in his want to touch that soft skin, and groans in disappointment. “Goddamnit,” he swears and bites his lip hard.

“That’s another five minutes, Lance,” Keith chides as he steps away from his underwear on the floor.

 _This is your punishment,_ he said.

Keith lifts his leg and Lance can see the heavy hang of his sac in the negative space. He points his toes and slides his foot back into his boot and then the other. He leaves them unlaced.

Keith comes up to Lance, right between his spread thighs and Lance leans forward. Keith’s hand stops him against his shoulder and pushes him so that his back is flush to the chair’s top rail.

He turns the dial of the alarm another five minutes into the next hour and Lance squeezes his eyes shut.

“Look at me,” Keith says again and Lance opens his eyes and peers up at Keith. “You’re going to keep looking at me, understood?” and he motions with his fingers to his eyes. “Right here,” he tells him.

Keith backs away from him. “Legs together,” Keith instructs and Lance presses his thighs together, all the while looking into Keith's eyes.

And this is going to be a test in his will, if he can match up to Keith’s because the next thing he knows is that Keith is coming towards him, a full, purposeful step and he suddenly feels the heat of Keith’s thighs against his own as he straddles Lance, tied to a chair.

Lance moans, flutters his eyes closed for a moment and then reopens them before Keith can add on any more time to his punishment. He gets a small smirk in return. Lance grits his teeth on a remark because he knows what’s coming and he won’t stand to be bound up any longer than he has to be, now.

Lance tenses his muscles in his legs as Keith gingerly lowers himself and sits, legs spread, in Lance’s lap. He shuffles his feet a little and widens his stance so that Keith doesn’t fall over.

He can feel the heat from Keith’s crotch, the hot humid space in between the vee of his thighs. Keith presses close to him, all the way flush and Lance feels that hard cock press against his covered one.

“Keith-” he chokes out, his voice swollen with need as Keith settles.

Keith shushes him with his fingers to his lips. He presses in, and Lance opens his mouth, taking three fingers. He sucks and licks, gets Keith’s fingers messy.

All the while looking into Keith’s eyes.

Keith pulls his fingers away and his hand trails down and Lance can feel the gentle bump of his knuckles as he curls his fingers around his cock. “Please,” he whines, lurches forward again, but Keith’s hand shoves him back.

 _This is your punishment,_ he said.

Lance can feel Keith start to stroke himself, long pulls with a little twist under the head. He starts to pant, the moist air coming out his mouth smelling sweet and Lance wants nothing more than to kiss him, right now- press his lips to that cherry red mouth and breathe him in, take him in- let Keith fill him-

 _This is your punishment,_ he said.

The pulling motion of Keith’s hand stops but he can still feel minute movements against his stomach, muted against his uniform. Keith starts to moan in the back of his throat. Makes little circles with his hips and grinds against Lance’s cock.

 _You don’t get to touch me,_ he said.

And Lance can’t, he can’t anymore, he’s only a lowly mortal and he was never good at leaving his curiosity alone.

He jerks his eyes down and jesus-

 _I’ll touch myself and all you can do is sit there,_ he said.

The tip is an angry mauve and his thumb circles around and around and around the head, spreading the clear slick weeping out of his cock over the skin.

Keith’s voice cuts through the fog in his head. “My eyes are up here,” he says, his voice soft and Lance feels a cold frisson of shame race down his spine. Lance’s eyes immediately snap back up to Keith’s.

“I’m sorry- Keith, please,” he pleads, “Baby, please,” he begs.

 _This is your punishment,_ he said.

Keith hums, pulls his hand away from his cock. He tilts his head and the long strands of his hair shift to one side. “I’ll forgive you,” he says, quietly, so that Lance has to strain to hear over his thundering heart. “But you have to do one thing to earn it,” he tells him.

“Yes, anything, please- I can’t- anymore,” he swallows and keeps his eyes trained on Keith’s face. He’s not going to fail a second time. Keith told him to look at him and he’s been so weak. “Anything,” he repeats.

“I’ll untie you,” and hope swells in Lance’s chest. “But you don’t get to touch me until your time is up.”

And it could be for another thirty minutes or another five, Lance doesn’t know.

“Can I watch you?”

“You sure that’s wise?”

Lance nods- anything…

Keith looks at his face, appraising. Must like what he sees because he leans close, wraps his arms around Lance and starts undoing the knots. Lance tries to stay still but Keith’s right there, the heady smell of his shampoo and sweat right in his nose and he moans loudly, inhales deeply, tips his head back a little to ease the temptation. The line of Keith’s cock presses all along Lance’s belly and god he’s so hard and hot and right right there. Keith brings Lance’s arms around slowly, making sure that he can take the movement after being forced into the same position for so long. He rubs at his wrists and forearms, encouraging blood flow. He encircles Lance’s wrists with his hands and lays them, palm up, on his thighs.

Keith shifts as he places the clock on the floor and Lance can still hear the faint ticking, a quiet reminder. Just one more second, he thinks. One more second and then I can finally-

Keith rocks back, putting some space between them. He reaches down again, starts stroking again, spreads his thighs wider as his other hand comes up, roots around in Lance’s mouth again and then…

Then…

Lance has to widen his stance more as he feels Keith’s knuckles brush against the tops of his thighs and Keith grunts as his fingers press against himself. Lance moans.

Lance knows how Keith likes to prep, hard and fast, two fingers in one go while Lance does it nice and easy, savoring how Keith opens to him like a waking flower, his tight hole fluttering around his finger until he gets soft, as the muscles in his lower back and legs relax. He loves it as Keith just melts apart.

_Tick, tick, tick._

Just one more second.

_Tick, tick, tick._

He watches Keith, the harsh rise and fall of his shoulders, the bright flush across the crest of his cheek, the way his eyes are bright and focused on him. Watches as he strokes his cock and fucks himself on his fingers. The sun cuts a deep gold across the room, highlighting the dust motes in the air. Keith’s hair is a wild halo from the humidity and his eyes burn like diamonds, cut crystal- the endless nebula of space.

_Tick, tick, tick._

_Tick, tick, tick._

Lance is going crazy. He flexes his fingers, distracts himself by cutting up his palms with his nails- anything, he told Keith he would do anything.

Keith must spear deep, true, because he whips his head back, and he judders in his lap. The taut line of his throat stands out in sharp relief and all the wants to do is-

_PI PI PI PI PI_

And there’s nothing left to keep Lance from descending upon Keith like a starving man, his teeth digging right into the thick tendon in Keith’s neck and he shouts, bucks wildly but now Lance has his arms, and he wraps them around Keith’s body, holding him, pinning his arms as he ravages his neck.

Lance adjusts his grip, pulls Keith tighter to him, crushing the dense wall of muscle that is Keith’s torso and makes to stand. Keith’s shoes drop onto the floor with a loud bang and his legs automatically wrap around Lances waist. Lance makes short work of the distance between the chair and the bed and spills them both over onto it.

Keith grunts out his breath as Lance lands on top of him, wiggles against the sheets to get his arms around Lance, wraps his legs tighter around him. Lance has to fight him off to even get his belt unbuckled. He doesn’t even take off his clothes, just shoves his shirt under his chin and his underwear down and under his balls and presses his cock right along Keith’s.

He’s not even going to make it inside.

“Make me come,” Keith chants. His arms are locked around Lance’s neck. “Come on me,” he says and jesus- fuck- “Kiss me,” he demands, and who is Lance to deny him such a simple request?

Lance presses his mouth against Keith’s and he swallows his moans, his tongue, the swollen jut of his bottom lip. “Keith, Keith, gonna-”

“Do it-”

“Fuck-”

“Lance!”

Lance slides through the sticky mess of Keith’s come. It’s hot and thick and paints up their naked bellies. It’s the smooth glide that does him in, has his concentration narrowing to a fine point- his cock head rutting against Keith’s navel, catching in the little divot on the upstroke. He makes a defeated noise as he comes, biting his lip clean through and he sees white spots burst in front of his eyes as he clenches them shut, overwhelmed by it all.

Lance drifts like he usually does after times like this. Strung out and euphoric. Keith’s a comforting warmth under him, his skin tacky and smelling of the wild wind. Keith’s fingers run through his hair, his nails scratching against his scalp every so often.

“We need to work on your patience,” Keith says as they come down. They’re starting to get grossly sticky- not the fun kind of sticky. It’s the kind of sticky that’s going to hurt if they wait any longer to pull away. Lance gingerly lifts his torso from Keith’s.

He looks down and takes in Keith’s disheveled look. His throat is thoroughly marked up and Lance preens at his handiwork. “Oh, yeah? What makes you think I don’t have patience?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Keith challenges him with a sarcastic one of his own.

Lance smirks, grabs Keith’s waist and flips him over, pins his entire body down to the sheets with his. He presses his mouth to Keith’s ear and revels in how Keith’s breath catches, how he struggles. “I’m going to eat you out and keep eating you out until you’re sobbing with it, until you’ve come on my tongue alone, until I make you ready again, and then we’ll see how long you last without me fucking you.”

Lance squeezes at Keith’s ass, hard and listens as he whimpers.

Two can always play at that game.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing IG](https://www.instagram.com/rae.aaah/) for updates. I post some WIPs/drabbles there, too, sometimes.


End file.
